


[Podfic] Xenophiles' Dinner Club

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Double Dating, Extremely Uncomfortable Double Dating, F/F, Human Nothlit Aftran, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Xenophiles' Dinner Club" by applesofthemoonRead for Poetry for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020Author's original summary:Two humans, a Yeerk, and an Andalite go out on a dinner date. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aftran 942/Cassie, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill/Marco (Animorphs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Xenophiles' Dinner Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Xenophiles' Dinner Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791527) by [applesofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesofthemoon/pseuds/applesofthemoon). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:41:47
  * **File Size:** 39 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ScTAxSXHkLZWc6CRwjmGVPh-UVXgbln2/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N8r8KN0Xsh0xlwB8LijFrK9TDhbhbQ7U/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Xenophiles' Dinner Club_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791527)
  * **Author:** [applesofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesofthemoon/pseuds/applesofthemoon)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover Art:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:**
    * **Font:** 1979 at dafont.com (no author listed) 
    * **Loaned Animorph books:** [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine)




End file.
